An extended bridge network deployment may be, for example, an Ethernet network deployment where end stations are connected to a switch device that is referred to as a port extender device. A port extender device may not perform bridging functions; instead, the port extender device may forward all incoming packets to a controlling bridge device that performs bridging functions for all connected port extender devices. In this manner, the forwarding and enforcement of security policies for the network environment can be centralized at the controlling bridge.